Episode 3609/3610 (16th December 2003)
Daz's campaign of mayhem lands him in deep trouble with the police, where, at the station, his past comes to light. Meanwhile, Elaine is adamant that she doesn't want to move to Hull and gives Paul and Siobhan a proposition, but she may have to make a big decision after a talk with Robert. Plot Unruly Daz’s obsession with stealing and joyriding cars lands him in deep trouble again, as the police tear through the village in hot pursuit of Rodney’s vehicle, which has been reported missing! Later Andy and Jack are called to the station and left stunned when Daz's previous convictions come to light. Including the fact that he is on a young offenders programme for unauthorised driving. Later on an infuriated Andy lashes out at Daz, but after a heart to heart promises to stand by his wayward brother. There's turbulence at the Marsden house and the children have mixed feelings towards Frances’s revelation that they’re to leave the village to live with Ronnie. Elaine refuses to take the news lying down and determined to stand her ground she asks Paul and Siobhan if she can live with them. Paul is embarrassed to admit that they are still sleeping in separate rooms, leaving Elaine homeless. In a moment of desperation, Elaine asks Robert if they could live together somewhere in the village and is horrified when he flatly turns her down. She begins to see his true colours when he arrogantly insists he is too young to be tied down to one girl! Devastated that their relationship has come to such an abrupt end, Elaine is heartbroken as she tells Frances she has no choice but to leave the village. As Tricia and Marlon hang their Christmas decorations, the house should be filled with excitement and joy, however things are far from rosy. With the added pressure of starting a family, Marlon freezes every time Tricia comes near him. Charity’s constant presence around the house is causing huge repercussions and guilty Marlon is permanently on tenterhooks. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *Bishop - Peter Cartwright Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Mill Cottage - Driveway and living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Marlon & Tricia's room and living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Back garden and living room *Main Street *Unknown road *Hotten Police Station - Reception *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,220,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes